Silver Springs
by Illume is the Candle
Summary: (chapter 4 up)Basically my story of Ross and Rachel’s Reunion (alittle M&C later) Based on the Fleetwood Mac Song, “Silver Springs”. Rating for later
1. Chapter 1 Silver Springs

****

~*~*~*~*~*~Silver Springs~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: No, No, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everything Friends is Registered Trademark of THEM!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I also don't own the song, that belongs to Stevie Nicks, Fleetwood Mac, and the record company. They own the song, "Silver Springs" on THE VERY BEST OF FLEETWOOD MAC and THE DANCE

Summary: Basically my story of Ross and Rachel's Reunion. Based on the Fleetwood Mac Song, "Silver Springs"

****

~*~*~Chapter 1: Colors Flashing~*~*~

Rachel sat on her and Monica's couch. She had just had an awful date and had to ditch the loser. She sighed. All her dates were losers. 

Just as she was standing up, she heard a knock on the door. Rachel looked at her watch. 12:27 AM. 

"Who on earth…" She went to the door. "Ross" She opened the door. Ross looked frantic. He bounded in. " Hey, Rach." 

"yeah. What are you doing here?"

Um…running away…," She looked confused so he continued, "look, my wife is.."

"Oh, never mind, I don't wanna know" She went into her room and slammed the door.

~You could be my Silver Springs

Blue-green, colors flashing

I would be your only dream

Your shining autumn, ocean crashing

And did you say she was pretty

And did you say that she loves you

Baby, I don't wanna know~

*Rachel*

Rachel laid on her bed. She didn't want to hear about his wife, Mary. All knowing, radiant, Mary. She resented Ross for falling in love after her. After he cheated on HER, he still managed to move on. She was stuck alone. Rachel got changed into her Pjs and fell into a restless sleep.

*Ross*

"What the…? Ross watched Rachel walk into her room an slam the door. He sighed. He had been trying to tell that his wife was cheating on him. He was upset and needed some one to talk to. Ross had thought that Rachel would listen. He stood silent for a moment, contemplating, then went into her room quietly. She was in her bed, apparently sleeping. He couldn't but to stand there, watching her. She looked so peaceful, and relaxed. Normally, she seemed bitter, especially towards him and Mary. He guessed he could understand. He still got jealous of her when he heard she was going out. He still loved her, but he was always trying to convince himself that he had moved on. Ross shook his head and went back out to the living. He laid on the couch and fell asleep, dreaming of Rachel.

~I begin not to love you

Turn around, see me runnin' 

I said I loved you years ago

Tell myself you never loved me, no

And did you say she was pretty

And did you say that she loves you

Baby, I don't wanna know

Oh, no

And can you tell me it wasn't worth it

Really, I don't wanna know~

*Rachel*

She knew he was there. She heard him come in. But she still pretended to be asleep. She heard him leave. She heard him. She always heard. Every day. Every way. She hated it. She hated not being able to move on. As she felt herself dosing, she heard a song in her mind. She had forgotten that she forget that song. Some how she found solace in its words.

~Time casts a spell on you, but you wont forget me

I know I could of loved you but you would not let me

Time casts a spell on you, but you wont forget me

I know I could of loved you but you would not let me

I'll follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you

You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loves you

I'll follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you

Was I just a fool?

You'll never get away from the sound of the woman That loves you

Was I just a fool?

I'll follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you 

Give me just a chance

You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loves you

You could be my silver springs 

My blue-green, colors flashing~

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

that's all for now, folks. If I get some reviews, I'll update. 


	2. Chapter 2 I don't want to talk

****

~*~*~*~*~Silver Springs~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: NO, NO No, no, no, no, no. So there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N; this is chapter 2. I hope it is longer. For those who would actually wanna read more, I'll probably update Saturdays, so it'll be on ff.net Sunday. Anywhoo, on with the show.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

P.S. sorry about Joey (you'll see).My grammar isn't always great. I'm a freshmen, be kind. If you have probs w/ the one-a-week thing. Tough. I have marching band and/or JROTC orienteering Mon-Thurs. so I march at games are on Friday. I suffer a tremendous amount of stress and occasional lack of sleep. 

****

~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~

"Dammit, Chandler, will you shut up and listen!?!?!?" Ross was getting frustrated with Chandler. After he'd woken up early, when the girls were still asleep, he went to the guy's apartment. Ross had been hoping to talk to Chandler about the whole Mary thing, but Chandler would not shut up.

"Sorry, Ross. God, what crawled up yours and died?"

"Not me, my wife. Something's wrong, Chandler."

"Mary? What? Is she okay?"

"Oh, oh, oh, she's fine. Fine, with Joey!" (A/N, bear with me, I couldn't think of someone else.)

"What? I still don't follow. What does Joey have to do with this?"

"What does Joey ever have to do with women?"

"Oh my god! Ross, no?"

"Yes."

"Man, I'm sorry."

"Look, I'm gonna go."

"No, hey wanna……………………………….................................talk?"

Ross had walked out. He didn't wanna see anyone. But at the same time, he shouldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to talk to Rachel. He shook his head. She wouldn't talk to him. He couldn't understand why. HE thought she had moved on. She had, hadn't she?

Ross didn't notice that he had walked into the girl's and proceeded to pour a cup of coffee. He didn't see the girls (all of them, like Phoebe) hunched over the table in deep conversation when he walked in. He finally noticed them all looking up at him with suspicion. "What, is coffee illegal?"

Monica exchanged glances with the other girls, "No, it's just that we were busy."

"Fine," he slammed his cup onto the counter, causing coffee to slash over the side, "What is it with women and 'business'?"

Phoebe spoke up, "Ross, you look like hell. What on earth was that whole 'business' thing about?"

"It just always seems like women are busy with other people, like Joey." he spat the last word as if it were pure anathema.

"Huh?"

"Oh, now you're interested. Well, if you must know, Mary cheated on me…with Joey!"

"Oh, Ross, I'm sorry."

"No don't be. It wasn't you guys.

The girls ALL got up and engulfed him in one big hug. He started to cry and Phoebe got some tissues, and the girls started crying with him, when Chandler came in. He came over and they all started comforting Ross, when Joey and Mary came in.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah, yes, the fabled cliffy. Well, you will excuse me while I looked surprised? *Gasp* *Sarcastically* Didn't see that coming!!!!!!! Later. Maybe tomorrow, maybe, maybe!


	3. Chapter 3 Now I understand

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Silver Springs~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: FRIENDS is registered trademark. No copyright infringement is intended by this work. It is purely for enjoyment purposes.

*takes off formal gloves* Okay, now. I AM SORRY! I would've posted yesterday but I had a marching band 'mini-camp' redux thing followed by an exhibition. I was at school at Noon. We were outside until 4 PM. We had 3 water breaks. Tennessee isn't too hot, but it's evilly humid. I'm tired and sunburned. I toyed with the thought of sleeping all day and not updating until next week, but I like to think that people want to read more.

~*~*~Previously:

"Oh, now you're interested. Well, if you must know, Mary cheated on me…with Joey!"

"Oh, Ross, I'm sorry."

"No don't be. It wasn't you guys.

The girls ALL got up and engulfed him in one big hug. He started to cry and Phoebe got some tissues, and the girls started crying with him, when Chandler came in. He came over and they all started comforting Ross, when Joey and Mary came in.

****

~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~

Immediately they all stopped and glared at Joey and Mary, both of whom looked intimidated. Ross silently walked over to Joey and punched him square in the jaw. No one made a move to help. No one really spoke. They didn't know what to say.

Joey stood up. "I guess I kinda deserved that."

"You guess," Ross said, his voice in mockery.

"Look…"

Mary stopped him by stepping between the two. "Ross, honey, let's go home and talk."

"Do NOT 'honey' me. I will not go home and talk to you. Mary," he spat, "I refuse to talk to you and I will be moving my things out of the house tomorrow. I think it would be best if you weren't there." He didn't look her in the eye, but past her at a spot on the wall.

"Ross, no!" The tears were falling now and every one else looked uncomfortably at the scene. "Ross, don't leave me. It was an accident!"

"An accident! You slept with one of my best friends. My wife, the woman I loved and promised to honor, and love, slept with another man…by accident! No, an accident is finding the sock you thought you'd never see again; an accident is tripping over your own feet; an accident is crashing your computer by hitting EXIT! No, what you did was no accident; what you did was an act of heartbreak. The heart is a fragile thing to mess with and you broke mine. You betrayed me and I never want to see either of you again!"

He turned and went to the first place he saw…Rachel's bedroom. Mary had collapsed into Joey's arms and Chandler went over to them and told them that he thought they should go. The girls were all holding each other and sobbing openly. Rachel tore out of their arms as Chandler joined them looking solemn, but not crying. 

Rachel turned and walked towards her bedroom. She knocked and turned the doorknob. 

"Ross," she called out. She went in and closed the door. (FYI, I was gonna stop here, but changed my mind)

He was on her bed, sitting, hunched over with his head in his hands. "Why, Rach?"

"I honestly can't say Ross" She walked towards him and sat on the bed. She cradled him in her arms. He cried freely and talked of his heart. For the next few hours he cried about every failed relationship. She consoled him as best she could. Eventually he fell asleep as he was recounting the tail of RnR and telling her that now he understood her and would never wish it on anyone. 

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I really am…"

"Shh."

She managed to get him into the bed. She sat, watching him. He looked so sad. She knew how he felt. Everything in her head told her that she should be happy because he got a taste of his own medicine, but everything in her heart took pity on him and she somehow knew that she would help him get through it. She sighed as she went to her closet and took out a pillow and blanket. She didn't bother to change, but fell on the floor, exhausted. She chuckled. Neither of them had much luck in the love department.

~Meanwhile, in the living room~ (It's later by now. Ross and Rachel are in her room for maybe an hour and a half)

Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler, on the couch, broke their hug and looked at each other. They were at a loss for words. Phoebe spoke first, "Oh well, it's late. Maybe I'll go."

"Okay," Monica said. Phoebe left quietly.

Chandler spoke, "It's sad really. Ross has never had much luck with females."

"I know. None of us does, really."

"Yeah, well, it'll happen. Things will fall into place. It'll take time, but our destinies will come true."

"But isn't it possible that the train has boarded and left without us."

"Maybe, but we'll catch up. We may have to take a different route, but we'll reach our destination."

"Chandler?"

"Yes?" He spoke softly. They sat staring at each other, their faces inches apart. 

"How did you become so poetic" She said it as a joke

He shrugged, "What? Can't a guy have a hobby?"

"I always thought you were a porno man."

They laughed. He didn't tell her, but he was reading a lot lately. He enjoyed his poetry and 'alone' time. Chandler had really begun thinking about the world. As far as he let the world see, he hadn't changed. He was still bitter and sarcastic. Monica only wished he was that deep. She didn't know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I decided to add a new scenario of Monica and Chandler getting together. Until next time. 

P.S. I'm sad that John Ritter has passed. He is one of my comedic idols. 


	4. Chapter 4 Why?

****

~*~*~*~*~Silver Springs~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I like many things. I love many things. I don't own any of those things. FRIENDS© is a registered trademark. Don't sue me.

A/N: Ok. Well, here's the next chapter for those who are reading it. I strongly advise reviewing because I'll stop. I have low self-esteem, anyway, but when people don't review, I end up upset. Well, on with the show. J ~Illume is the Candle~J 

****

~*~*~Chapter 4: "Why?"

Joey and Mary walked silently across the hall. The entered and sat on the couch, carefully dodging each other's eyes. Mary spoke first, "Joey…I…We…," she was grasping for words, "It shouldn't have happened."

"I know," he said.

"If we both know, then how did we let it get us? Why?"

"Well, work couldn't have helped."

Mary looked at him, her hazel eyes sad, "Yeah."

She began thinking. He was right. Their character's love scenes on _Days of Our Lives_ couldn't help the distance between her and Ross. Mary loved him and she knew he loved her, but in the back of her mind she felt that she took second place to someone else. Who? She didn't know. She had some idea. She shook her head. _No, he was over her long ago, right?_ Yet nothing could condone what she had done. Mary couldn't find the words to explain why she did what she did, and she had no clue what Joey was thinking, but she knew that she was sorry. Just as she was thinking about Joey's motive, Mary became vaguely aware that he was watching her. 

"Mary, I'm sorry!" he said, the desperate despair apparent in his voice as his face contorted to show utter pain. She was about to say something when he stood and walked into his room without a word. Mary heard the delicate 'click' of the door being locked. She looked shocked, but stood up and left for her & Ross's apartment. (A/N: I know that in the last chapter, I called it a house, but it's an apartment down the street from the guys and girls.)

~*Joey*~

Joey hit himself on the head, fell onto his bed, and proceeded to have a mental battle with himself.

__

"How did I let it get out of hand?"

"Obviously on the first day; the first time you laid eyes on her…"

`Flashback: Sometime during the day, one year earlier`

Joey was in his dressing room, going over lines. Ross was there helping him. A producer came in and told him that the woman who would be playing his love interest was there. Her name was Mary Sanford. As if on cue, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen came up behind the producer. She had long, curly raven hair, and deep hazel eyes. For the first time that he could remember, he was at a loss for charm. Joey tore his eyes away from her to look over at Ross, who looked disinterested.

`End Flashback`

__

"So, Ross got her in the end."

"Yeah, but did he ever look fully committed to her?"

"No, but that doesn't matter. I had to hide it because she chose one of my best friends. What I did was wrong."

"She did it, too."

"It was my fault. I let my feelings get the better of me."

"Oh, your such a masochist."

Joey Tribbianni groaned, rolled over, and went to sleep.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next time:

Monica and Chandler get caught in an interesting position.

Ross moves out.

Phoebe and Rachel have a heart-to-heart. *Next chapter will be longer, hopefully*

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope that I've explained, in part, why. A word about Joey's battle: He can't help but have a slight sarcastic side, after so long with Chandler.


End file.
